Contemporary automobiles often include two or more front-row seats oriented towards the front of the vehicle. For various reasons, it may be advantageous to position one or more of the front-row seats towards the rear of the vehicle. For instance, autonomous vehicles or self-driving cars capable of sensing the surrounding environment and navigating without human input may include a rearward facing front seat. Because the occupant or “driver” is not operating the vehicle, the typical forward facing seat may be done away with.